Midnight snack
by Free-Style-Is-Me
Summary: Azusa woke up at 11.30. And something happens at 12.00. Which makes our beloved Azusa blush. And it's done by our cheeky Tsubaki! Might be a special chapter coming out. But for now its status is complete.Picture goes to the rightful owners.


I am seriously addicted writing on Brothers Conflict. So this might, I said might be the last fanfic for Brothers Conflict. And this will be about my **favourite **pairing, Tsubaki and Azusa.

SO ENJOY!

* * *

Azusa yawned as he got up from the bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at his alarm clock on his shelf.

11.30pm

Azusa sighed and got up slowly and entered into the toilet that was on his room floor. He cupped the water and splashed it on his face. The house was quiet.

"Of course it's quiet Azusa. Everybody is sleeping!"he mentally slapped himself when he remembered."I must be tired from the work these days."he said to his reflection in the mirror. He wiped his face with a towel, and slightly awake, he went down to get a glass of water.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tsubaki,his twin. He poured the water into the glasses and walk towards his brother who was at the balcony.

"Here."Azusa handed the other glass to him. Tsubaki muttered a 'thanks' and took it. There was a peaceful silence between them as they look at the view.

"Ne Azusa~"Tsubaki said. "Yeah?"

"Couldn't sleep?~"Tsubaki asked. Azusa nodded at his question."You?"

"Same~" Once again there was silence and something was bugging Azusa. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"What are you thinking?"Azusa broke the silence. He looked at his twin next to him.

"Azusa knows me too well~"the silver hair man grin. Azusa was silent as he waited for the answer.

"Ne~ if you like somebody what do you say?"Tsubaki winked at him. The indigo hair man thought for a minute.

"A confession?" Azusa asked."Hm."

"Well it depends on the person. You either give her flowers or take her out on date. But I guess that's not your style. So you will kiss the person immediately then confess."Azusa laughed.

"Bingo~" Tsubaki gave a thumbs up.

"So is it Ema?" Azusa stared at his brother. Tsubaki shook his head. Azusa's grip on the balcony railing loosen.

"That voice actress in the new anime we are with?"

"Nope~"

"At least give me a clue."Azusa gave up finding for ideas.

"Someone I know for so long and knows me more than I know myself. Strict person but lovable. Cute when blushing. And a beautiful heart." Tsubaki smiled softly.

"Wow. I can't find anyone that fits that description. She must be an amazing person"Azusa said.

"Think~ And yes that person is an amazing person." Tsubaki closed his eyes. Azusa smiled at his twin. She must be really a great person to be able to steal his brother's heart.

"Azusa~ I want to eat~"Tsubaki whined. Azusa shook his head in dismay."You are old enough. Go and get it yourself."

"Demo~ Azusa, I want you to eat with me~"he pouted. He did the puppy eyes which Azusa bit his lips in response.

"Tsubaki don't do that face."Azusa looked away.

Tsubaki grin. Only Natsume and he knew that Azusa's weakness what puppy eyes. Azusa had a seriously weak spot for animals.

"Azusa~" Tsubaki pulled his brother hand back into the house.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Fine! So stop doing those eyes!"Azusa raised his hands in defeat.

"Yeah!"

"You are such a kid Tsubaki!" Azusa stormed into the kitchen and looked into the drawer. Ukyo had stock up all the food yesterday so it was filled.

"What do you want?"Azusa looked in the cupboard.

"Cho-co-late~"Tsubaki said.

"In the middle of the night?"the indigo hair boy slapped his forehead. Tsubaki nodded.

"Fine. How about melted chocolate with strawberry?" Azusa took out the ingredients from the refrigerator.

"I love Azusa~" Tsubaki cheered.

"Shut up! There are people that are still sleeping!"Azusa shuushed him. Tsubaki saluted.

Azusa cut up the dark chocolate into pieces and melted them into the pan. Then he took the strawberries and toothpicks. When the chocolates melted he inserted the toothpicks into the tops of the strawberry. Then he dip the strawberries into the chocolate.

"Tsubaki."Azusa called him. "Hai!" Tsubaki pop out of nowhere.

"CHOCOLATE!" the man took a strawberry and ate it."How is it?" Azusa asked.

"Delicious! Azusa try some~." Tsubaki took a toothpick with a strawberry on it.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."Azusa turned away and washed up the cooking utensils. "Azusa~"

Azusa sighed. "Tsubaki, I do not... hmmm!"Azusa lips was crashed by Tsubaki's.

Azusa tried to push him away but since he was younger one he was weaker than his older brother. Tsubaki held Azusa waist and pulled him closer towards him chest.

"Tsu-"Azusa words could not be heard. He tried to bit the other's one lips but Tsubaki's lips which was on his immediately pulled away and kissed him again.

"What is Tsubaki doing?!"Azusa thought. He knew he and Tsubaki shared a kiss before, but this was different. It was not those brotherly one he had. It was more... lust?

Azusa opened his eyes and looked at his brother's. What he saw was lust and sadness.

His back was pushed against the kitchen drawer and Tsubaki hand crept into his shirt. Azusa grip slowly got weaker and was starting to slide off Tsubaki's hand.

Tsubaki pulled his lips away. Azusa was breathing deeply and his saliva was sliding down his lips.

The sliver hair man could not help it as he saw the flushed face on his brother. He looked so... sexy.

"Tsubaki,...why?"Azusa said.

"Azusa, I love you. I really love you. Not those brotherly kind. I meant as a lover." Tsubaki confess. Azusa eyes widen. He was at loss of words.

"Tsubaki. I love you."Azusa smiled. Tsubaki brightened up once he heard those words. He resumed kissing Azusa. But the kiss was passionate and gentle unlike the previous one. They explored each other mouth and Azusa moan as Tsubaki lick at his ears.

"Azusa is naughty~"Tsubaki teased him. Azusa blushed as he heard that. He pushed Tsubaki off and immediately walking away.

"Azusa, I was joking~"Tsubaki ran after his brother.

"Sorry~" Tsubaki block the entrance of his brother's room.

"I would like to move to one side as I want to sleep now."Azusa said with his head down.

"Nope. Until you kissed me that is~" Azusa's face was red colour and he covered his face with his hands.

"Promise?"Azusa asked. Tsubaki grin. Azusa immediately gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"As I thought, Azusa is sweeter than strawberries~"Tsubaki winked at the shocked man.

"Love you, Azusa. Oyasumi~"Tsubaki went back to his room. Azusa slid down with his back against the door in his room. He took his cell phone and texted.

"Ting. Ting."Tsubaki flipped his phone open.

"I love you too, Tsubaki."the message read. Tsubaki grinned once again and went to sleep.

12pm

* * *

I just couldn't help but write this! It was so cute to see Azusa and Tsubaki together! And if you would like another special chapter, please review. Or I might just write it... I don't know. SO REVIEW!

FSIM out!


End file.
